tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Maybe Dealiticus Will Buy Us a Few Minutes
Log Title: Maybe Dealiticus Will Buy Us a Few Minutes Characters: Broadside, Carly, Cobra Commander, Crosscut, Grimlock, Spike, Typhoon Location: AS Broadside, Japan Date: September 02, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: The Quintessons have come to Earth, claiming that their homeworld Quintessa was destroyed by a temporal shockwave that originated from Earth. They have judged the planet guilty of attempted genocide and have passed a sentence of death. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP As logged by Crosscut - Monday, September 02, 2013, 6:01 PM The Deck of Broadside Spike looks at Crosscut, "So...what's next?" From the deck of Broadside, with the Quintesson Spiral in the visible distance, Crosscut sighs. "That's a good question, Spike." ;Crosscut :Crosscut is small by Autobot standards, standing at barely 16' tall. His armor is resplendent silver, seeming more for show than actual protection in battle. Amber optics glow intelligently from a face predominantly hidden by an angular silver mask, preventing most observers from reading his emotions unless he desires it. His crimson helmet is outfitted with an array of communications and translations gear in a stylish but functional package. Crosscut's body is compact and lean, with few embellishments besides the small blue and silver door-wings on his shoulders. His narrow forearms are packed with analytical and defensive equipment which he can activate and de-activate as needed. Crosscut is almost always polite to a fault, and seems built more for talking than fighting. When he speaks, his accent and language seems to naturally adjust to fit whomever he is addressing, which can be comforting one-on-one but a bit jarring when he's speaking to several individuals at once in the round. Spike looks at the Spiral and shudders. Broadside floats along, suffering in silence. Crosscut says evenly, "We've thrown just about everything we have at them. They've taken out the Flagg and the Kingsnake. Even if we brought in Sky Lynx and all our combiners, I'm not sure it will be enough." Typhoon lays on the deck, exhausted. Around her are chunks of recovered debris. Spike shrugs "Maybe Dealiticus will buy us a few minutes though." Crosscut frowns. "Maybe. if we can trust him." Spike looks up "Yeah, but he isn't in Autobot City. We haven't given him anything. He has to do this to earn our trust." Crosscut says evenly, "true. I hope that is something valuable to him." Spike looks up at Crosscut. "Speaking of earning trust... Cobra Commander - I'm hoping for an as-brief-as-possible alliance with them." Crosscut says evenly, "Shouldn't be a problem. He's on one of the Japanese islands right now -- apparently his idea of swooping in with the Kingsnake and saving the day didn't work out so well this time." Spike frowns "Well, this isn't helping at all - no offense." He grumbles slightly "Wish Bumblebee was here - maybe I could help him infiltrate one of these Spires and find out what their next move is." Crosscut insists, "That sounds dangerous, Spike... but I guess you've lived with danger all your life." Spike grins, "No, just since you guys arrived." Crosscut laughs. "Oh, yes. I suppose that is true." Spike blinks, surprised to actually hear a laugh from Crosscut. "When can we expect Dealiticus to carry though with his part?" Crosscut says evenly, "I suppose the test will be when the Autobots are ready to strike." Spike nods and puts his hands in his pockets. He frowns, looking at the spire, unable to do anything. "So...anything I can do, other than watch helplessly?" Crosscut says evenly, "Talk to Hawk and whomever you can get a hold of at Cobra. See what they plan to do at their next response." Spike blanches slightly at that. TALK... he was hoping ACTION. Spike goes to get his very informal bookbag, containing an iPod-like tablet to see what diplomacy can do. Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike opens his file on Cobra and groans weakly. "Not just yet..." He then picks up his phone to call his son to check in. Crosscut nods. "I'll see if I can reach the Decepticons. This should be good." Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike looks up at Crosscut, cell-phone to his son in hand. He puts his hand over his cell phone. "Good luck." "Thanks," Crosscut replies. "I may need it." Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike puts his phone on mute and heads over to Crosscut and waves a hand to get his attention. Crosscut turns his attention back to Spike. Spike looks up at Crosscut, "OK, I'm going optimistic here. Say Dealiticus IS able to control the Sharkticons - but only for like...15 minutes - which of these spires would be the most effective place to do an attack? Japan? Los Angeles? Moscow?" He adds "Or are we just taking a wild guess?" Spike blinks "I mean, that spire dead ahead" - he points - "LOOKS like the command center, but knowing how slippery the Quints are, their 'real' nerve center could be a spire in an unassuming place like London." "IT depends what we consider the best opportunity," Crosscut replies. "The Quintesson they executed - do we know what his responsibilities were, or where he was from? There might be an opening there. Also, from where are they handling the executions?" Crosscut looks back at the massive Spire. "That seems to be the most dangerous, but it's probably the best defended." Spike nods. "OK. Was that rhetorical? Are they holding the executions there?" *points to the Spire* "Or somewhere else?" "Not sure," Crosscut replies. "That might be something for Bee and you to find out." Spike grins. "Oh hell yeah" Crosscut asks, "Would you like me to accompany you?" Spike looks up at Croscut "Where are we going?" Crosscut says evenly, "I mean, for your infiltration." Spike blinks "Oh...duh, yeah, sure!" Spike says, "Just do EVERYTHING Bumblebee says to the letter and you'll be cool."" Crosscut says evenly, "You're not the only one who would like some action." Spike grins and looks skeptically at Crosscut. "Really? I thought you lived for reading reports and conference calls - " Crosscut chuckles. "Actually, I'd prefer to be an anthropologist, but that's neither here nor there." Spike says, "Regular anthropologist or cultural anthropologist, or both?"" "Well, to be honest," Crosscut replies, "these days probably political anthropology." Spike nods, "Cool..." "I'll definitely follow your lead on a spy mission, however. I'm used to doing more signals intelligence," he admits. Spike grins and laughs, not in disbelief, but in surprise. "Holy crap, you never told me that!" Mischief twinkles in Crosscut's optics. "Well, you know. I hate to be a stereotype." Spike smirks "This is awesome - it's like we're bonding - I didn't know that about you!" He adds "Like... I don't know if you knew this, but I'm trying to be like the first human to be a fully certified medic on the Autobots!" He adds flatly "Or I dropped out of college during my sophomore year." Spike adds flatly "I'm not proud about that last part, obviously." Crosscut says evenly, "I knew both of those things." It's hard to tell if he's kidding. Spike smiles slightly "How 'bout my favorite album of all time?" Crosscut says evenly, "OK Computer? Because that is always the right response." Crosscut and Spike stand on the deck of Broadside, talking. Typhoon lays elsewhere on deck, exhausted from dredging debris from the latest disaster. Grimlock floats far below, the fight with Piranacon just days before having washed him under the waves. Typhoon sighs, and sits up. She looks over at Crosscut. "Who is still missing?" Crosscut stops to look over at Typhoon. "Grimlock has still not been recovered." Spike frowns and looks up at Crosscut "Shit... you DO know everything." Spike doesn't say anything now - worried about the safety of his pal Grimlock. Typhoon climbs to her feet. "I'll see what I can do." She makes an adjustment to the equipment built into her forearms and dives back into the water. Grimlock is functional but fairly immobile. Having once again been beaten to submission by that cheap two-bit gestalt. Salt water probably having done a doosy on his systems Spike cups his hands and yells over "BE CAREFUL!!!" Crosscut mutters to Spike, "I do know everything." Spike shoots an irritated look at Crosscut, irritated in that he can't prove Crosscut wrong...yet. Typhoon dives in before she has a chance to hear Spike's yell... She prolly won't be careful now. =) Crosscut looks at Spike, his expression, as always, unreadable. Grimlock takes a magical ride on the underwater currents, higher and higher. He gave up trying to bellow, no one heard him. so he just lies there seething. Typhoon tracks down to Grimlock's location. Frowning beneath the water, she grabs the larger mech and tries to drag him to surface. Grimlock suddenly is jolted into motion not of the sea. Optic training on his dragger Grimlock says "Me rimlo-k ank ou eater-ot Ty-oon" Typhoon is beneath the sea, dragging Grimlock back toward the surface. Typhoon sends a radio transmission. Spike looks over at Carly, "Just talked to Daniel, he's fine - " "Oh, good." Carly gives Spike's hand a squeeze. "I don't know why we worry about him, he's almost a grown man already." Cobra Commander is on one of the islands of Japan, not too far away from the downed Kingsnake, waiting for things to calm down enough for him to get a pickup. Typhoon brings Grimlock to the surface, and starts towing him toward Broadside. Grimlock tries to move his limbs now that he's no longer under extreme pressure and what not. his weakened state makes him look pretty feeble as he barely twitches an arm Typhoon drawls, "It's OK. We'll get ya fixed up, Grim." Typhoon drags Grimlock to the edge of the Broadside, where a rig brings him to the deck. Grimlock leaks a bit of water as he speaks, his body pretty messed up, but as Spike can attest to, not as bad as before because well.. he's still conscious. "Me Grimlock need to know. Him Piranacon defeated?" Spike gulps "I'm not too sure - I can TRY to patch you up here, but there isn't much in terms of facilities." Crosscut walks over to Grimlock as soon as he's on board. "I'm afraid not, Grimlock." "I'll help too, as much as I can," Carly adds, looking concerned about Grimlock's condition. Crosscut looks at Team Witwicky. "Please do what you can." Spike takes out some binoculars and looks out at the downed Kingsnake. The binoculars are pretty nifty - even able to pick up traces of heat signatures. And he picks up one heat signature by the island. He frowns slightly. "Heyah Typhoon - " He points to the island. "Over there - I THINK we may have a marooned person - any way you can check it out?" Typhoon nods. Tiredly, she says, "I'll check it out." Turning around, she begins swimming towards Kingsnake Island. Spike looks at Grimlock, then at Carly, "OK...first off - drainage - we need to start opening some panels and getting some of the water out." Grimlock tilts his head to the side Spike is on. "Me Grimlock promise no funny business this time.. You no have to worry. Me Grimlock spent too many says drifting along sea bottom to put up fight." "Alright then..." Carly puts on her protective work gloves and draining panels on Grimlock. "Look at this. You poor thing." Typhoon arrives at the island where the Kingsnake crash-landed. Most of the troops from the ship have been evacuated, but one man remains. Spike pries a panel out and a current of water gushes out, fish, seaweed, and general sea junk spill out. Cobra Commander waits near the Kingsnake as the Autobot arrives. "Well, well," he says with a sneering tone. "I was wondering when the Autobots would make an appearance." He suddenly stops as a beam of light streaks in from the sky, striking the top of the Spire, which begins to glow brightly. "What the hell?" Cobra Commander rasps. Crosscut turns to watch as energy ripples over the Spire, glowing almost too brightly to see. Grimlock's optic visor focuses on the light and the Spire "Me Grimlock..." He starts to try and stand but halts suddenly " am broken.." he says, true to his word that he wouldn't go off and try and get in a fight in his condition. With an intense flash, followed several seconds later by a rumbling shockwave, the Spire detonates, starting at the top and ripping down, disc by disc with increasing speed until the entire Spire is destroyed. Cobra Commander rasps, "I'll be damned.... COBRAAA!" Spike instinctively moves in front of Carly. He looks up in alarm, but the noise is so loud, he covers his ears. His eyes widen in amazement "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" Cobra Commander lifts a fist in victory, not knowing what happened, but happy at the unexpected feeling that Earth might be saved. Carly gasps in astonishment as the Spire explodes, momentarily pausing to watch. "Did...wait a minute! Did someone just destroy their ship?? Someone blew it up, but WHO?" Cobra Commander looks up at the approaching Typhoon. "It's over. The Spirals are being destroyed. Go and help your Autobots in Los Angeles.' Crosscut asks quickly, "Broadside, how many do you have on board? Could you get us to Los Angeles?" Typhoon frowns, looking indecisive. >> Carly finishes the repairs on Grimlock. << Spike gestures Carly to Broadside's interior. "Call it a gut reaction, but I think our battle suits may be a better match right now than our civilian getup. Spike looks up at Crosscut, "Can you get in contact with Dealiticus?" Spike says, "Is he the one who did this?!" Cobra Commander rasps, "If you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here!" Cobra Commander moves away from the Kingsnake and Typhoon, attempting to escape into the island. >> Cobra Commander retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Typhoon, Spike, Crosscut, Grimlock, and Carly. << Crosscut says grimly, "I'll try, Spike." Carly continues working on draining and cleaning up Grimlock, although her attention is on the radio. Spike makes haste to the human quarters section of Broadside. Reading a cryptic article from the Atlantic earlier, he hears about stories of soldiers who wrote their name on their leg to ensure that their bodies were identifiable if they were blown up. Spike gulps, taking a better 'safe than sorry' approach and writes on his left leg 'Spike Witwicky' and his birth date before donning his armor. Cobra Commander makes his way into the island. Typhoon gets picked up by Skyfire and flown to LA. Spike looks at Crosscut and shrugs "Where do you want us?" Crosscut calls out over the roaring waves thrown up by the destroyed Spire, "I need you here -- we can't lose Grimlock! Dealiticus says he directed the Decepticons to lure the Dweller into the Quintessons' Space Bridge network, destroying them both!" Spike nods and says awkwardly "Tell him...thanks?" Spike nods and gets out of his suit. He's at greater risk for being blown up, but if he's toppled into the water - well, swimming with an armored suit - kind of out of the question. Grimlock nods slowly, not because he actually NEEDS the fixing "Me Grimlock agree.. You Spike brave but not strong enough to make difference.. Me Grimlock king, no one greater than Grimlock.. you take good look at Me Grimlock before you Spike go off to fight battles." Spike then runs back into the Broadside and locates a Roller-like transport vehicle - and begins to pile on any type of medical equipment he can salvage from Broadside. Carly tries to find her 'sea legs', doing a little balancing dance on the deck while they get tossed about the waves. "Just take it easy, Grimlock, we'll get you fixed as soon as we can." About 15 minutes later - time is of the essence, Spike returns with SOME medical tools. He gets out of the Roller-like transport vehicle. "This is as much as I could get." He then takes a tool kit and begins opening some panels - and activates an intense portable heater - capable of rapid drying any flooded interior. "OK... let's see what this can do..." Spike Is so busy repairing Grimlock that he isn't aware of any deceiving, conniving, slippery, uninvited guests here. "You got some more tools? Great, that will make this a little easier..." Carly wobbles around to Spike's side to grab a couple of useful implements. "By the time this mission is over, I'll have some pretty awesome leg muscles, and I'm willing to bet you will, too," she tells Spike with a grin. Spike grins, "Yeah..." He continues to clean out some interior junk. He looks in alarm, seeing a wash of seaweeed and salt. He then reaches in and grabs an eel and throws it over the side. Slippery little things. Just like Cobra Commander. Grimlock tries to remain still as the two lil humans work. Grimlock speaks into his comms unit as best he can Spike looks down at Carly, "Can you hand me the goggles and the soldering tool?" Crosscut nods absently, lost in his commlink contacting every ally the Autobots have. "Goggles..." Carly feels a bit like a nurse assisting at an operation. She passes these to Spike. "Solderer," she calls, passing that as well. "I'll be on the other side, I've got some more portals to drain. Found 2 fish already..." Spike nods. "Thanks! Found an eel..." He attaches the goggles, gets the soldering tool and begins to work on reattaching some cracked circuit boards. Grimlock says, "Put in bowl, Me grimlock keep as pets." Spike says, "No...these belong in the ocean, Grimlock!" he mutters "Plus, if you're like other Autobots, the humans eventually have to feed and care for them."" Carly can't help but smile at Grimlock. Some of the things he says remind her of things Daniel used to say when he was little. But she'd never say that aloud, not here. "Got your gloves on, hon? Don't want you to get shocked, there's too much water around here to take the chance," she asks Spike. Cobra Commander remains hidden on the island, always listening, but so far remaining safely out of sight. A few seconds pass in silence. "Honey, can you hand me some electrical gloves?" Carly smiles, passing the gloves up to Spike and feeling better for asking about it. Grimlock says, "Whatever him Spike say... Me Grimlock a commander. Me used to coddling small less advanced things. Me Grimlock king. Me can rule fish." Spike nods and tries to humor Grimlock "And a commander will be WAY too busy to care after a bunch of fish - besides, THIS is their home." Spike looks down at Carly and says sheepishly "Thanks..." and goes back to work with the electrical soldering and the salt water. Crosscut pulls himself back to the present and approaches Grimlock and the Witwickys (my favorite band!). "How's the patient coming along?" he asks Spike says, "Ah! - damnit..." Grimlock counters, unbudged. "Me Grimlock think lots of stuff end up with new BETTER homes. You Spike lived in run down shack somewhere then come Autobots and you get to live with big robots in big ship with more better computers.. Maybe him optimus leave you in YOUR home not let you come to more better home?" Spike closes Grimlock's panel and slides down. He looks up at Crosscut, then at Carly. "With VERY serious reservations...I'd clear Grimlock to go and fight." He frowns at Grimlock "Our house was foreclosed upon because dad and I wanted to help YOU guys." "Now come on, Grimlock, be nice," Carly laughs. As Crosscut comes over, she nods in greeting and says, "We're doing what what we can with what we've got." Spike says "And when we get back, I'll build you an aquarium - as part of my 'to-do' list." Spike sighs "Time is of the essence, your battle systems are back on, you can most likely take a few strong hits...but that's about it." Spike adds "At the same time, a half-strength Grimlock is like a full-strength Jazz...so yeah... go - find a ride - and save our planet." Crosscut looks concerned as Spike likely shocks himself, and then looks even more surprised at Spike clearing Grimlock for combat. "Really, Spike? So soon?" Spike looks at Crosscut, "If he's in Autobot City with a full medical facility, then no. But look at what we're facing! Even one spire is going to be hell to destroy." He looks at Grimlock "And I KNOW if I told you to fly right back to Autobot City and into the repair bay, you would go DIRECTLY into battle." Spike looks up at Grimlock, "I don't WANT you to go into battle, but I also understand your desire to help defeat this menace." He looks at Crosscut and says "It's an imperfect judgment for an extraordinary circumstance - all I can do is follow my gut!" Grimlock shakes his head, sitting up. The Dinobot Commander sits there for a moment flexing his gyros and various other things, testing "No.. Me Grimlock made promise. Me Grimlock go back to Autobot City... coordinate battle from command center. No Fighting. After Autobots destroy Quints.. then repairs." And the world ends! Hell freezes over and Grimlock gets immediately rushed to treatment... is this the Twilight Zone? Spike nods in appreciation to Grimlock, "You're doing the right thing, Grimlock." Spike says, "I'll see you back there for repairs."" Grimlock stands, "Me Grimlock will see you for repairs." he says slowly. yeah he's doing the right thing, but anyone who knows grimlock knows the fact he isn't roaring into battle with wires hanging out and still half broken knows he's not being true to himself, what is possessing him to go against everything that's instinctual? who knows... Spike nods in confidence. "Be careful going back." Grimlock nods to his old friend. "Me Grimlock will try." Crosscut looks at Spike. "Should you go with him?" Spike nods. "I'll ride back with him." Crosscut nods. "I'll hold things down here. Travel safely."